Reminiscence
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: When a man that have everything lost his most important treasure, he will do anything to get it back especially when the treasure is his wife.
1. Chapter 1: Taken Away

**Chapter One: Taken Away **

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER NO MATTER WHAT. WE ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!" Luffy screamed. We were setting course to find her, to find Robin. I was rocking our son as I heard my Captain's orders. I wasn't strong enough to protect her and I let her get taken away. I let her down and I let my own son down. He was sleeping in my arms and every time I look at him I think of her. "We have to prepare for the battle we are about to face. We are going to kick some ass and save Robin." Everyone nodded with agreement and went to their stations while Luffy walked towards me. "Zoro, we are going to get Robin back. I promise that she will come back to us alive." He then smoothed my son's head. "Saul is going to get his mother back." I knew when my Captain is set on something, he will prevail but I can't shake this worry feeling in my heart. Anything can happen to her and every second she is not with me, she may be close to dying.

_"Look Zoro, Saul is trying to grab your sword." She said, watching our son crawl to me and fiddling my swords. He looks just like me. He has my greenish hair and good looks yet his eyes. He has Robin's beautiful eyes. _

_"Daddy…" Saul said. _

_"So you want to fight already." I said, lifting him up as he giggle. "You are going to kick some butt like your father." He sat on my shoulders and played with my hair. "Your father once faced a whole army filled of Marines. He was fearless and ruthless. He fought bravely and saved many lives. And being a friend to the Pirate King was an adventure worth taking. Your Uncle Luffy never gave up and fought head on." Robin just watched us with a smile on her face. "The Straw hats were their family: Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and of course Luffy made your father a better person in life." I made him face me. And he grabbed my face with his soft hands. "But if it wasn't for your mother, he wouldn't be the strongest swordsmen in the world. He wouldn't have you my son." He giggled as I kissed him on the forehead. _

_"I see that he loves your stories." She said. _

_"When he grows up, my stories will become boring and dull." I replied. _

_"He will love your stories as much as I do." She replied, kissing me on the cheek. Then there was a huge quake. Saul clinched on to me. "What is going on?" Men came out a nowhere. _

_"Robin, take Saul and stay inside. I will handle this." I said. She left with my son and everyone started to fight the intruder. But it was all a distraction. They were after Robin. When I went to check on her, Saul was crying and Robin was chained. Saul was in a cage, crying in fear. "ROBIN! SAUL!" _

_"I am going to borrow your wife for a moment." A man said. He had silver hair and an evil grin on his face. I raced towards him but he disappeared in front of me with my wife, with my Robin. _

_"ZORO!" _

_"ROBIN!" _

"Zoro…" Sanji said, walking towards him.

"What do you want?" I said, rocking Saul.

"I know that we are not the best of friends but I want you to know that I will do everything I can to bring Robin back." Sanji said. "I know how it feels to grow up without parents and I don't want Saul to lose his Robin even you."

"Thank you Sanji." I said. "It is not like you to be so nice to me."

"Well, there is first time for everything. I am just concern about you. You and Robin were always inseparable. It must be hard to be away from her. I hate to admit, you beat me fair and square." Sanji said. I turned to him with a confused look on my face.

"How did I beat you?" I asked.

"You gained a wife and child before I did. At first I doubt it will last but when I see you and Robin, I see everlasting happiness and love." Sanji said, letting out a smile. _Marimo, you are a very lucky man. _"Amazingly, you became a great father and husband. I am proud of the man you have become. Also, I am just glad that idiot didn't lay a hand on Saul. He is our newest nakama after all."

"Yeah, he is going to be one hell of a pirate. And with you as his friend, he will learn so much." I said. I was grateful to hear such words from my rival. Then Saul let out a yawn. "I am going to put Saul to bed. Thanks for everything." I walked away from him and into my room. I placed him in the crib that Franky made for him. He cuddled his stuffed animal as he slept. "Do not worry my son I will get your mother back." _Robin… I hope you are okay. _

_"Franky, do you have leftover materials?" She asked, walking into his workshop. "I have something important that we need to discuss."_

_"Oh Robin, what can I do for you?" He said. _

_"I need a crib for Saul. Can you make a crib for me please?" She said. Franky stood up from his seat with a smile on his face. _

_"I will make the best crib ever. It is going to be SUPER!" He replied, striking a pose. "I have to start with the designs. This is very exciting." _

_"Thank you so much." Robin said. "I know I can count on you." Then Chopper entered the room. "Chopper, what do you have behind you?"_

_"Robin, I made something for the baby. I am not that great as Franky and Ussop but I did my best." Chopper said, giving her a stuffed animal. It was a mini Chopper. Robin blushed. "Do you like it?"_

_"I love it, it is so cute." She said, hugging it. "Thank you so much." _

"Zoro, how are you holding up?" Brook asked, entering the room. "I hope I am not disturbing."

"I am doing fine. I am just eager to get my wife back." I replied. All I wanted was for Robin to come back home. I am so mad that we have no leads of where to find her. I just can't stand being apart from her, knowing that she might be in brave danger. "But I am happy that Saul is safe."

"We will find her Zoro." Brook said. "Robin always believes that you will always save her anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just scratched his afro. "Brook?"

"Well, I always chat with Robin from time to time and before you two ever got together she talks about you endlessly." Brook said. "She always worries about you when you get hurt or gone missing. She even prays for you. She may be a mysterious woman that you can't understand but her soft spot was always you, Zoro."

"She never told me this." I said. "Is there anymore?"

"Ah, well she was eager to be by your side every time we encounter trouble but she felt unworthy to be with you." Brook said, sitting on my bed. "So she kept her distances."

"I remember… I wanted to go with her but she insisted on being your partner." I said. "She ignored me every single day and locked herself in the library. I didn't know she even liked me. I was in love with her forever."

"Yes, I was fond of her company. But I can feel the angry vibe coming out of you." Brook said. "You two are a match made in heaven."

"Did you love her?" I asked. "I mean, you two were always together at the time."

"I love her so much but as a friend…. Don't get me wrong, Robin is a rare beauty and any man can see that." Brook said. "But we were just friends and I like to keep that way." He then let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, I was wondering if I can watch over Saul while you train. It will cool you down."

"Thank you Brook, I will love that." I said, grabbing my swords. Brook pulled out his violin and started playing. It wasn't his usual song that he plays constantly. It was a song that he and Robin made up for Saul.

_Saul was crying as Robin was rocking him to sleep. "Okay my sweetie. It is time for a nice nap." She said. "Close your eyes until the new day. Let your magic of the sea take you away. In the stars in the heaven where dreams will comes true, goodnight Saul, mommy watching over you." Saul calmed down when he heard the violin from the distance. Robin turned and found Brook playing a sweet melody. Robin repeated the song and he soon fell asleep._

_"That is a beautiful song Robin." Brook complimented. _

_"I just made it up a few minutes ago. It is a silly song." Robin said. "It was your music that made it beautiful."_

_"No, it was quite lovely. A song is not great unless it has beautiful lyrics." Brook said. _

_"Then I guess I will call it the "Saul's lullaby"." She said, kissing our son. "I love you so much Saul." _


	2. Chapter 2: My Savior

**Chapter Two: My Savior **

I started training myself to the fullest. Even though everyone was trying to figure out where we can set course, I was working hard to be strong, to be strong to get my wife back. Hours have passed and everyone was sleeping while I was still training. "Robin, wait for me. I am going to get you back."

"How are you going to get her back if you don't know where to look for her?" A voice asked. I looked around and there was no one. "She will be dead soon."

"Who are you? Show yourself." I demanded, gripping my katana. The voice was so familiar yet I can't put a picture on it. Then the room was getting cooler.

"Robin is in an abandon ruin. It is not so far from here. The ruins are in an island called Ronan. They need her archaeologist skills to read the writings on the walls." The voice said. "She has a day left before they get rid of her so you better hurry if you want to save your wife."

"Aokiji…"

"I see, you know who I am." He said, appearing in front of me. "I am not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" I snapped. He created a chair made out of ice and sat on it. I didn't put my guard down. I knew what this guy was capable of. He was a former Marine Admiral and almost killed Luffy and Robin. "Answer me. What do you want?"

"Do you know who Saul is?" He asked.

"That is the name of my son." I said. "What do you want with him? If you lay a hand on him I will cut you down."

"I don't want to do anything to your son, he is a cute child and I promise I will not hurt him." Aokiji said. "It is just your son was named after a close friend of mine. He was living in Ohara and became a close friend to Robin. Then the Buster Call was activated and I had no choice but to destroy her homeland along with Saul. But he begged me to let her go." He let out a sigh. "I granted his dying wish but Robin became dark and heartless and I made it my duty to watch over her. I watched her betray, kill, and even run. I was about to end her life but then she came across your crew. She grew a heart."

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded.

"Even when I knew that she found a place that she truly belongs, I can't stop watching over her." Aokiji explained. "I watched her found love and have a family and I made it my duty to watch over Saul, your son." I put my blades away and threw him a bottle of sake.

"Then you are a friend to me." I said. "I will tell everyone where to go. I need to get Robin back." Aokiji drank all the sake and tossed the empty bottle towards me.

"I will be leaving." Aokiji said, walking towards the door.

"You are not going to help." I asked.

"I have done my part. My duty is to watch over Robin and Saul. Your duty is to protect them and love them." Aokiji replied. "Good luck…" He disappeared after that. I ran out the door and into Nami's room.

"NAMI! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, knocking at the door. It opened and I found her rubbing her eyes.

"Zoro, it is late. What is going on?" She asked.

"I need you to find an island called Ronan. That is where Robin is." I explained.

"Really? I will do it right away." Nami said, racing outside with her maps. _Leave to Zoro to find a way to get to Robin. I am so happy that we found a way. _"How do you know she is there?"

"It is a long story and I will explain later but we don't have time. Robin has a day left so we have to hurry." I replied. She nodded and walked away.

As she was looking for an island, Luffy woke up and walked towards her. "Nami, why are you up so late?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Come back to bed with me." She blushed as he nipped her ear. "I know you want to."

"Luffy, I will love to but I have important matters to deal with. Zoro found where Robin is kept." Nami said, kissing his cheek. _He sure knows how to charm a lady now. I thought Boa Hancock will gain his love but who have guessed that little sneaky me will have his heart. _"So I need to know where to go." Luffy let go off her and put on his hat.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Luffy said, getting pumped up. "AFTER WE FIND ROBIN, I CAN HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF!" Nami just let out a blush. _I will leave it to you Nami. I know you can do it. _"I am very hungry. I will see you later Nami." He kissed her and stormed to the kitchen.

His scream woke everyone up. After Nami found the way to go, I explained to them that Aokiji was here and told me where to find Robin. They were shock at first but I am not going to take any chances. I need to find her. Luffy just smiled as he heard my tale. "Aokiji is not a bad guy. I should recruit him." Nami smashed him on the head.

"NOT NOW! WE NEED TO FIND ROBIN FIRST!" Nami screamed. _Even when he find gained a brain, he is still the same idiot. _

"They might be a lot of enemies to fight." Ussop said. _Why can a lair be simple and violent free? At this rate I might get the "Can't enter the lair" disease. _"So we have to find a way to sneak in the island without getting caught."

"They might do something to Robin if they spot our ship." Sanji said, smoking. "I will not forgive any man that hurts a woman." _Even when Robin is married to marimo and Nami is engaged to Luffy, I still need to protect them. _He then fell on his knees. "I am so pathetic. I will never have a woman to myself."

"Hey Sanji, you will get a girl." Brook said, patting him on the back.

"IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Nami bellowed.

"Robin might be injured so we have to be quick so I can tend to her." Chopper added. "I am so worried. I hope she is alright."

"I have to make a super new weapon." Franky said. "Also, find a way to hide the ship."

"I have a feeling I am going to have a wonderful audiences tomorrow." Brook said. "I can feel it in my skin but I don't have skin. Yohoyohohoho…" Saul was on top of his head, sleeping on his afro.

"Mommy…" Saul mumbled.

"At least he is sleeping well." Nami said, staring at him with awe. _He is so adorable. I can't wait to have a child of my own. _Then she let out a frown. "He probably misses his mother."

"Chopper, you stay with Saul on the ship while the rest try to save Robin." I said. "We need a strong man for the job and you fit the description." Chopper blushed and swayed his arms.

"Stop making me feels better… even though I am strong…" Chopper praised in awe.

"I will stay as well." Franky said. "We can't underestimate these jerks."

"LET'S GO SAVE ROBIN!" Luffy screamed.

Robin was chained and locked in a sea-stone cage. She couldn't do anything but take harsh blows from her kidnappers. "You better read it Roronoa Robin. If you don't I will never see your family again." The leader demanded. She did not reply. "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" He kicked her in the stomach. She clashed to the floor, coughing out blood. "The more you stay silent, the closer you will reach your end." He lifted her up by the collar. "Your precious crew will never find you here and your husband will never save you in time. I have to power to keep you alive so you better do what I say."

_Zoro, where are you? Please save me… _Robin thought, grasping for air. _Please save me… _

_"Hey Robin, do you want to take a walk with me in town?" Zoro asked, hiding his blush. _

_"Why? Are you worried that you might get lost?" I replied. He pouted as he heard me. I find it rather adorable. _

_"I don't get lost all the time." Zoro said. "So are you coming with me?" _

_"Sure, I will love to." I said. We walked through the streets and went window shopping. I have never thought I will make him smile and laugh. I thought I was too boring to even entertain him but when we talked, his smile was always there. We spend the whole day together and when the sky was devoured by the night. We watched the stars on the beach. "Thank you for the fun day." _

_"I should be the one thanking you. I thought you might refuse my invitation." Zoro said. "Robin, there is something I want to ask you." _

_"What is it?" _

_"Well, our captain is the Pirate King now and our dreams are almost coming true." Zoro said. "We became the most fearsome and wanted Pirate crew ever but I feel there is something missing." He grabbed my hand. "Robin, I am in love with you." He placed a diamond ring on my finger. I blushed as I felt it. It was beautiful. It was a silver band ring with an emerald gem. "This ring was made out of a piece of my katana. I have asked Franky to make it for me and I kept it for months now. I have wanted to do this for so long but I was afraid that you will reject me." He was blushing as well. "But now I don't want to miss my chance. I love you like life itself. So Nico Robin, will you be my wife?" _

_"Zoro…"_

_"If you decline, I will understand. We will still be friends and I promise to protect you." Zoro said. I just hugged him. "Robin…" _

_"I love you too Zoro." I said, crying. _

_"Robin, you have made me the happiest man alive." He said, running his fingers through my hair. "I am so happy that you love me because I have loved you for so long. And I promise to be there for you." _

_I know he will find me. I know that he will save me. I know that will do everything to get me back. _

"My friends are going to find you and my husband will cut you into pieces." Robin replied. "You should be the one worrying about your life." The leader was agitated with her reply and tossed her to the edge of the cage. _They will come for me._

"Your husband is a weakling. You couldn't stop me from taking you away." The Leader said. "And he will never find you." He left her alone in her cage. She lay on the ground, wounded and weak.

"Zoro… Saul…" She mumbled, leaking tears. "I want to go home…" She forced her body up and tried to use her powers but she couldn't. She banged her head on the bars. "I need to get home." Blood dipped down her face.

The Straw hat crew reached the island and Franky developed a camouflage mode for the ship. Nami, Ussop, and Brook sneak in the lair and tried to find Robin while Luffy, Sanji, and I created a distraction.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HOME!?" Luffy screamed. Sanji was walking beside me, smoking away. "I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"

"I can't wait to fight." Sanji said. "It has been awhile."

"You probably lost your touch." I said. "I will protect you if you get your ass kicked."

"I am not going to let you take all the fun, you stupid swordsman." Sanji replied.

"Leader, we have intruders."

"WHAT?!" The leader said. "WHO ARE THEY?!"

"The Straw hats…" The minion replied. "They are here for that woman."

"How did they find us?" The leader snapped. "This island was hard to track."

"Well, they are here."

"Send every man out there and destroy them. They cannot get in here." The leader ordered. He left his post and retired to the dungeon. _How did they find us? _He found Robin sitting with a smile. "I see you are in a good mood."

"I told you that they will find me." Robin said, smiling. "I can sense that my husband is furious."

"They are not going to save you." The leader said, grabbing her. "Come on, you and I will be going on a trip."

"Let me go…" Robin said.

Nami, Ussop, and Brook hid while all the men were racing out the lair. "I can see that our work is going as planned." Nami said. "Ussop… Brook… I need you two to go and find Robin. I will go to the control room and find why they need Robin."

"Be careful Nami…" Ussop said, racing away with Brook. Nami sneaked her way through the halls and found a room full of maps.

_Perfect… _She scanned through the maps and plans. "These people are treasure hunters. I wonder why they need Robin. She is the only person I know that can figure out ancient calligraphy." In a matter of seconds, all the men were down. Luffy, Sanji, and I defended every single one without a sweat. It is not a surprise. We are best after all.

"I am going to find Robin." I said, running away from them.

"Marimo, we are supposed to be the distraction." Sanji snapped.

"Let him go. It is his job to save her." Luffy said, chuckling. "Let's find some more people to fight." I raced through the halls of the lair without hesitation. As for the others, Brook and Ussop found the dungeon but Robin wasn't there.

"She is not here." Brook said, looking around. "She has to be in the dungeon."

"They must have moved her." Ussop said. "Let's keep on moving."

"ROBIN!" I screamed. "ROBIN!" I needed to hear her, to see her. I needed to know if she was alright. "ROBIN, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

_That voice… It's him… _Robin thought, getting pulled away. "ZORO! PLEASE HELP ME! I AM HERE!" Then the leader slapped her on the face. She was slowly turning unconscious on the ground. _He is here. Thank Goodness…_"Zoro…"

"Shut up bitch. You are going to read those writings for me. I have been looking for this treasure for so long and I am not going to give it up." The leader explained, carrying her. _I am going to get that treasure no matter what. _

I heard her from the distance. I was glad she was still breathing. "ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed, running even faster. I ended up slicing through walls. After all, I was still bad with direction. "ROBIN!" Then I bumped into Brook and Ussop. "Did you two find her?"

"No, we found the dungeon but she wasn't there." Brook answered.

"They probably moved her when they saw you guys." Ussop pointed out. "She is around here somewhere."

"I am going to keep looking." I said, running away. "I have a feeling that they are at the ruins."

"I feel sorry for the man that kidnapped Robin." Ussop said.

"Yeah, he is going to die a horrible death." Brook agreed. I found the ruins and I heard screaming. I sneaked in and hid behind a rock as I found them.

"Read it…" The Leader snapped. "Your life is on the line here. Do you want to go home to your family?"

"No, I am not going to read it." She said. "I will never help you. Even if I did, you will kill me afterwards. I know that my husband will come for me so let me go if you want to live." The leader grabbed her by the head and banged it on the wall.

"READ IT!" The Leader screamed. "IF YOU DON'T, I WILL GET YOUR SON TO DO IT!"

"How dare you hurt my wife?" I said, walking towards him. Anger took over me swiftly as I saw my wife getting hurt. "I am going to kill you."

"Zoro…" Robin said weakly, smiling. _He is here… I am so glad. _

"I WILL KILL HER!" The leader said, grabbing her and putting a knife on a throat. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I kept on walking towards them. My Robin was bleeding and bruised all over. Her body was pale as ever yet she smiled at me. "I TOLD YOU I WILL KILL HER!"

"No, I will be the one doing the killing. You have entered my home uninvited and took my wife away from me and my son. And now my wife is injured and you expect me, her husband to let that slide." He was scared. I can see it in his eyes. "I am taking my wife back alive one way or another."

"STAY AWAY!"

He wasn't even a threat. He was just a sissy that shields himself with weak men and weapons. I walked towards my wife. She was barely trying to stand. "My love, you came for me." She said, smiling and crying at the same time. I can see she suffered through a lot and my heart aches that I wasn't there. I sliced her chains and pulled her into my embrace. "I couldn't do anything. I am sorry for being weak."

"I am so sorry." I replied. "I failed as a husband."

"Oh Zoro, I am just happy you are with me." Robin cried. "I thought I will never see you and Saul again."

"Shhh…. I am here now." I replied. "And I will never let anyone hurt you again." I cupped her face and kissed her. I was so relieved that she was safe. "Let's go home…"

"ROBIN!" Everyone screamed, running towards us. They cheered and celebrated their victory.

"Oh Robin, we were so worried about you." Sanji said.

"I am glad that you are already." Nami added.

"I guess we should get going. Let's go home." Luffy announced. Everyone yelled in agreement.

"Not yet…" Robin said. "The writing on the wall, it's an incantation."

"I don't care about that." I replied. "We almost lost you because of that stupid wall."

"I know but we shouldn't go empty handed." Robin said. "In Naga name, I command you to open." The walls started to move. It was a door and when it opened, we couldn't believe our eyes. "Naga was a Queen and when she died, millions of riches and gold was buried with her."

"I LOVE YOU ROBIN!" Nami screamed, racing in the room and touching all the gold. "LOOK AT ALL OF THIS GOLD, WE CAN BUY A LOT WITH THIS! I AM GOING TO HAVE A HUGE WEDDING!"

"WE ARE GOING TO BE KINGS!" Ussop announced, dancing with Luffy and Brook.

"Are you happy?" Robin said. "We have gold now."

"I already have something far more valuable than gold." I said, cupping her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3: My LIfe

**Chapter Three: My Life**

"MOMMY!" Saul cheered, crawling to her mother. Robin fell on her knees as he made his way. "MOMMY!"

"Oh Saul, I missed you so much." Robin cried, hugging him. "I was so worried about you sweetie."

"Mommy…" Saul said, clinching towards her. He then started crying. "You hurt… Mommy…"

"Don't worry about me. I am fine." Robin said. I knew she is still shaken up of what happened. She was still bleeding but that didn't stop her from hugging our son.

"Robin, you are hurt very bad. Please let me tend your wounds." Chopper said.

"Thank you Chopper…" Robin said, carrying Saul into Chopper's room.

"I am glad Robin is safe." Franky said. "Where are the others?"

"Don't worry about them." I said. "They are getting some souvenir." In a few hours, all the gold in that secret room was in our ship. We sailed away and had a party for our victory at night. As everyone was celebrating, Robin was reading to our son on deck. I love to watch them because all I see is love and happiness. It is one of the best parts I enjoy being a father. "I became too careless."

_Robin wanted to place flowers on the dead Queen's tome. I watched her smoothed the tome. "Robin…" _

_"She died with loneliness." Robin said. "Her lover died in a war but she didn't believe that. She believed he was out there, trying to find a way to come back to her. Many said she died of heartbreak and no gold can't replace of what was lost." She turned to me and let out a smile. "I am happy that you came back for me." _

_"I will always save you when you are in danger. It is my duty." I replied. "I will never let you die of heartbreak."_

_Am I doing a great job being a husband and father? Am I doing things right? _

"Oh Robin, I am glad that you are okay. We are almost close to a town so let's find a nice wedding dress." Nami said.

"I will gladly help you." Robin said, smiling. "Saul will make a perfect ring boy."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Nami screamed with glee. "We can find him a nice tux."

_I remember when Robin was like that, excited to be married by a strong man. _

_"Luffy, am I wearing this right?" I said, fixing my tie. _

_"I don't know. Nami does it for me." Luffy said._

_"I am happy that you are marrying Robin." Chopper cheered. "Are we going to have a baby on the ship?" _

_"A BABY!" I snapped. _

_"Zoro, have a baby so I can recruit him or her." Luffy cheered, dancing with Chopper. _

_"Have a lot of babies…" Chopper added. I blushed so bad that my whole body was red. _

_"I HAVE TO MARRIED ROBIN FIRST!" I screamed. _

_"Hey you idiots… It is time." Sanji said. "Hurry up now…"_

_"Alright, it is time." I said, walking outside. The ship was decorated with flowers thanks to everyone. Robin and I wanted to be wed on the ship that brought us together. It wasn't a big wedding and well, we didn't want one. All we wanted was a wedding with our closest friends. Brook was in charge of music and Sanji deal with the food. Ussop was the priest. It wasn't mine idea but it will do. Luffy was my best man. As the music started, my heart swiftly raced. I haven't seen her for a day and I now nervous. Chopper entered first, throwing flowers. Nami walked out next, holding Robin's hand. Robin was in a beautiful white gown yet her face was covered by a veil. She was right beside me and I was nervous like crazy. _

_"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to unite not only two lovers but also two pirates. The greatest swordsman and the mysterious beauty will bond by love and a scared vow." Ussop said. I grabbed her hand and faced her. _

_"Zoro, I may have betrayed many people in my past life but I promise that I will never betray you and our love." She said. "I am blessed to even have your love."_

_"It is because you have already stolen my heart." I whispered. _

_"Shhh… Don't get all lovey now." Ussop said. Robin let out a laugh. _

_"I guess that makes me a thief for taking your precious heart." She said. "You will never get it back from me even if you try."_

_"I won't plan it. I know that my heart is in a safe place. All I ask for return is that you let me be your protector, your caretaker, but most of your entire lover forever. I can't see a life without you and I can't live without you. For my heart, that is all I ask." _

_"Robin, will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Ussop asked. _

_"Yes, I will love too." _

_"And Zoro, will you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife until death does you part?" Ussop asked. "Will you love her, care for her, save her from marines?" _

_"Of course I will. I will kill anyone that harms her." I said. _

_"I will now pronounce you Pirate husband and wife." Ussop said. "You may kiss the bride." I took off her veil and paused. She was too beautiful. I blushed and froze with nervousness. She was a goddess. I moved towards her lips and sealed it with mine. Everyone cheered for us. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Roronoa." Then a cannonball raced towards us. I pulled out a katana out of my suit and cut it in pieces. "MARINES!"_

_"They picked a good day to chase us. Can we get a break?" Nami said, letting out a sigh. Everyone was ready to fight even my new wife. _

_"Mrs. Roronoa, are you ready for some action?" I asked. She let out a giggle. _

_"Of course Mr. Roronoa, I can't wait." _

_I feel that those vows I made were lies. I couldn't protect her. I am such a weakling. _

"Zoro, are you okay?" Robin said, standing in front of me. "You have been silent ever since we got back. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am fine." I replied, returning to reality. "Where is Saul?"

"He is having fun with his family." She said, giggling. I looked at my son. He was laughing and enjoying himself with my friends. "My love, are you alright?"

"Again I am fine. It is just I still feel guilty that I let that jerk take you away." I said. She sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I am a horrible husband. I am supposed to save you from jerks and assholes but I let him and you got hurt."

"Zoro, I am proud that you are my husband." She replied. "Even though I was taken away, you did everything you could to get me back home. I made it back home because of you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't see Saul again or be alive."

"Robin…" I said, crying. I don't deserve her at all but she still loves me.

"As long you love me with all your heart, I will always be happy and faithful to you." Robin said, running her fingers through my hair. "You saved me and I am so blessed to have you in my life."

"You are something else." I said, cupping her face. She was blushing in front of me like always. "You are the blessing in my life Robin." Then Saul crawled towards us. Robin lifted him up and placed her in our embrace. "Saul, you are also a blessing." Saul rubbed his cheek towards mine. I guess I did something right for a change. I ended up following my heart and thank God I didn't get lost.


End file.
